The bit stream type is a bit stream parameter rules composed of parameters (for example: resolution, frame rate, code rate, etc.) of video quality, and may include high-definition, standard-definition, smoothness and other types. The bit stream types may be ordered by the video quality as: high-definition>standard-definition>smoothness. The higher the video quality is, the higher the resolution, the code rate and the frame rate will be, and the more the hardware resources (for example: CPU (Central Processing Unit), memory, bandwidth, etc.) required for playing the video will be. The lower the video quality is, the lower the resolution, the code rate and the frame rate will be, and the less the hardware resources required for playing the video will be.
In addition, a client may be provided with many split screen modes, for example: 1-split screen mode, 4-split screen mode, 9-split screen mode, 16-split screen mode, and the like. Here, the process of playing a video in a split screen may include: acquiring a bit stream (stream-acquiring), analyzing the bit stream (decoding), and rendering the bit stream (rendering). In general, the client often needs to record a video being played, that is, store a bit stream of the video being played locally. In this case, if a video being-recorded is operated, the recording of the video will be stopped, thereby resulting in the incompletely recording of this video.